


Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Jonas Brothers, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Zayn share an apartment, argue about adopting a dog, and come out. Not necessarily in that order. And possibly missing a few details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're In The Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Two Of Us Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814140) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> These are various codas to The Two Of Us Tonight and will probably make a bit more sense once you've read that.

They didn’t actively hide it, and they sidestepped questions about relationships in interviews because it was just less stressful that way. They were affectionate on twitter, although most of their fans apparently wrote it off as a ‘bromance’.

(Nick was never going to forgive Zayn’s bandmates for introducing Joe to tumblr. Mainly because it resulted in Joe taping printouts of posts about his and Zayn’s “supposed” epic love to the bathroom mirror. And finding out that there was apparently such a thing as a ship name. Whatever the fuck a ship was.)

Nick kind of hated the word 'bromance', but whatever. If it meant they didn’t blink twice at him and Zayn flying all over the place to visit each other, it was fine with him.

Somewhere in Italy, although for all Nick knew, it could’ve been France, with as often as they traveled, he was curled up with Zayn, both of them half-asleep. Or, rather, Nick thought Zayn was half-asleep.

“Can we stop hiding it? If it’s alright, I mean,” Zayn murmured and Nick grinned.

“Fine with me,” he replied, kissing the top of Zayn’s head. “How?”

“Well...”

* * *

Nick stood backstage and waited, grinning to himself and trying not to go nuts with nerves. The rest of Zayn’s bandmates were all fine with it, and Harry had actually congratulated them, for whatever reason.

 _“So, how’s everyone doing tonight?”_ Harry asked and Nick could hear the roar from backstage. Jesus. _“We have a surprise for you tonight. Zayn?”_

 _“Everyone, please welcome Nick Jonas,”_ Zayn said and Nick walked out, waving at everyone and wincing at the noise. He stood next to Zayn and wrapped an arm around his waist if only because he could. “Hi, babe.”

“Hi. Nice crowd,” Nick replied. “So, are we going to actually do it or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your hair on,” Zayn murmured in his ear before speaking into the microphone again. “So, we figured we might as well address the rumours that have shown up about me and Nick. And, well, sorry to say but they’re true.”

“You’re sorry about that?” Nick asked, just loud enough to be caught by the mic. Zayn just grinned and kissed him instead of replying. They only separated when the others started poking fun at them.

“What was that about sorry?” Zayn said, smirking at Nick.

“Nothing at all.”

* * *

The media had a field day. Nick watched them freak out with what was probably a ridiculous amount of glee, but whatever. Harry and Louis had reported that tumblr exploded, and that their kiss was apparently all over the place there. Nick reminded himself to never visit tumblr. They were weird.

He was happy about it, though, because the next time Zayn showed up to visit, Nick could pick him up at the airport and greet him with a kiss and hold his hand on the way out to the car and make out in the backseat while Joe dropped them off at Nick’s place and made pointed comments about needing to breathe.


	2. Take Me Home

Nick got the key and an address in an envelope and spent several minutes wondering what the hell they were for before he recognized the writing. His phone rang a moment later and he picked it up, laughing a little.

“You know, normal people just ask their boyfriends to move in. Like, with words.”

 _“We’re not normal,”_ Zayn replied. Nick snorted.

“Really, I couldn’t tell.”

 _“Hey, if we were actually in the same place for once, I would’ve asked you in person, but it didn’t seem like the kind of thing to ask over Skype, so,”_ Zayn said, making Nick smile a bit.

“Well, either way, I’d have said yes. I _am_ saying yes. And when do you have your next break? We should actually try to live in it a bit.”

 _“Conveniently, in a few weeks. Tour’s wrapping up. But you knew that already, didn’t you?”_ Zayn asked, teasing and making Nick blush slightly.

“I refuse to admit to any such thing.” So what if he had a calendar on his office wall with the end of Zayn’s tour and his break marked in bright red ink. (And on his bedroom wall. And kitchen.)

_“Liar. You have it on your calendar and in your phone and you’re trying to resist the urge to find a countdown app to set for it. Am I wrong?”_

“Shut up and go be a popstar,” Nick grumbled, trying not to smile at the fact that Zayn apparently knew him that well.

_“Uh-huh. See you at the airport in, what, nineteen days?”_

“Twenty, give or take twelve hours,” Nick replied automatically before blushing. So much for not admitting it.

_“I thought you weren’t admitting to knowing my schedule?”_

“I’m hanging up now. See you in a few weeks,” Nick said, grinning when Zayn huffed. “Seriously, though. Go. I know for a fact that you have to go do something today because you bitched at me on Skype about for five minutes straight the other night.”

 _“It’s Saturday. Who makes us do interviews on a Saturday?”_ Zayn grumbled. Then, softer, _“I love you.”_

“I love you too. Try not to kill the poor interviewer. No matter how hard it is.”

* * *

“Seriously, you’re both richer than god at this point, why can’t you hire movers instead of making us do it?” Harry asked, holding up one end of the couch while Nick backed into the living room, trying not to drop his end.

“You volunteered for it. Said as long as we bought you food and beer, you guys would help, so, politely, sod off,” Nick replied, setting down his end of the couch and coming around to help Harry shove it into place.

“You spend way too much time with Zayn.”

“Hey, he is my boyfriend,” Nick said, grinning at Harry and shifting the couch slightly so it was positioned better. “Speaking of, where is he?”

There was a shout from the hall outside and Nick poked his head out to find Joe had Zayn in a headlock, while Niall was climbing on Joe’s back and trying to get _him_ in a headlock, and Louis stood off to the side with his phone out and taking video.

“Joe, let Zayn go. Niall, please let Joe go. Louis, for the love of god, don’t post that online,” Nick said, coming over and yanking Joe away from Zayn.

“Too late.”

“I can see the TMZ headline now,” Nick muttered, rolling his eyes. “Can we finish hauling everything in before we disturb the neighbors any more than we already have?”

“Fine, fine.”

* * *

Several hours and another impromptu wrestling match later (this one being Harry and Joe, with Louis attempting to pry Joe away and Niall taking the video), all of their stuff was stacked in the living room and Nick was shoving Joe out the door. Zayn had already managed to get his bandmates out the door twenty minutes earlier by threatening Harry with telling Joe about something that he wouldn’t even tell Nick, and Harry had promptly dragged them out of the apartment with a quick ‘bye!’

Nick finally got Joe out by telling him that if he stuck around, there was the distinct possibility that he’d hear Nick and Zayn breaking in the bed, so. Joe, being the wonderful older brother Nick knew he could be, promptly left, closing the door behind him.

“Time to unpack, yeah?” he asked, turning to Zayn only to find him already sprawled out on the couch, asleep. “Well, that didn’t take long.”

“M’not asleep,” Zayn mumbled, cracking one eye open and looking at Nick. “And if you meant what you said to your brother about breaking in the bed, I’m definitely not asleep.”

“Shouldn’t we put sheets on it first?” Zayn just grinned and got up, dragging Nick by his belt loops down the hall.

“Nah. Less laundry to do later.”


End file.
